


A Soft Susurrus So

by seyella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canonverse, don't tell anyone i'm a secret romantic, seriously. this is super fluffy. read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyella/pseuds/seyella
Summary: A very fluffy UsUk fic with feelings everywhere.OrAlfred has a romantic surprise for Arthur that he didn't know he had in him (psst. It's poetry).





	A Soft Susurrus So

Alfred was smiling. It was a sort of smile that even the most beautiful of gods could not duplicate, something even far beyond that of the heavens. Arthur had always told himself that perfection was an abstract idea, yet with each passing day that he looked into Alfred’s eyes, his heart contradicted his what his mind so strongly believed.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend smiling oh-so ethereally above him. “Yes? Do you need something?”

Alfred did not answer the question, but rather, simply extended his smile, and said, “You’re cute.”

Arthur sputtered, unexpecting of the blunt confession. “Wh- Why do you say such a thing so suddenly?”

Alfred grinned slyly at Arthur, who had a blush rising on his cheeks, and placed a kiss on his nose, “cos it’s true.”

“It most certainly is not!” Arthur’s blush had risen to his ears now, wiping away at his nose. It was strange - they had been together for longer than most humans had been alive, yet Alfred was still able to make Arthur feel this way. It was something odd, resembling a fuzzy little knot in his stomach that made him feel as if he was _flying_.

“But…” Arthur paused to recollect his thoughts, “I think you’re cute as well.”

If Alfred wasn’t beaming then, then he was now. His features had lightened up and a small blush to resemble his boyfriend’s had taken place on his face. “Plus!” Alfred jumped up from his spot on the couch, beginning to walk from the room, much to Arthur’s confusion, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? I’ve learnt my lesson from your surprises, what with you bringing home that box full of homeless kittens home last time,” Arthur’s tone was sarcastic, yet he couldn’t deny that had been a pleasant surprise…

“Hey! We both know that you liked that surprise, and I’m even more sure that you’ll like this one~” Alfred sung the last bit, grinning.

“Well, do you have to leave? Come here,” Arthur moved over on the couch, signalling for Alfred to sit next to him.

“I was just about to grab something hot to drink. It’s pretty chilly outside, you know. Do you want anything? Hot chocolate? Tea? _Coffee_?”

Arthur made a noise resembling a scoff, “Coffee?”

“I’m only kidding,” Alfred put his hands up in the air as if surrendering, ‘tea or hot chocolate, then?”

“For a change… I think I’ll go hot chocolate, but _only_ because I know that’s what you were going to make. It saves you the trouble, right?”

“You prefer hot chocolate over tea… Interesting,” Alfred ran away into the kitchen, despite Arthur’s protests of “You know that’s not true, you div!”

As Alfred disappeared into the kitchen, Arthur walked over to the window, a warm blanket shalwed over his shoulders. The leaves were far past beginning to change colour, a vivid cloak of various reds, oranges, and yellows caking the ground. The light breeze of the autumn wind was sweeping through the screen window, causing a shiver to go through Arthur’s body. Clumsily, he pulled the blanket further over his shoulders, his mind drifting to Alfred.

Alfred… Just thinking his name had a blush arising on Arthur’s cheeks. It was incredible how such a small thought could cause Arthur’s heart to react in such a way. The thoughts that lay upon his mind were certain, swaying in a sempiternal wind to Alfred’s direction. Each day spent with him seemed to reveal a window of happiness to his interminable existence, the importance he displayed in Arthur’s eyes, brooding in nothing but undying affection. He was… unable to tell of the wonders Alfred did to his heart, a thrilling denouement, nevertheless. With every passing day, his love and admiration for the younger man was efflorescence - the emotions flooding as a susurrus river. He could not seem to find the words… of all of the years they had known each other… held each other… _loved_ each other… They had done no justice to tell of the plethora of emotions Alfred brought to him with each passing day.

Breaking Arthur from his thoughts, Alfred spoke from the kitchen, “Hey! I’ve made the cocoa for us. It’s really hot though, so be careful. But,” Alfred paused, leaning on the doorframe, “I’m sure you’re used to hot things, aren’t you?” And he _winked_. Arthur wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time, that dolt.

“Just belt up and lay with me,” Arthur rolled his eyes, nothing but filled with affection, and took a mug of hot chocolate from Alfred.

“Fine, fine,” Alfred practically ran over to the couch, reserving his seat.

“Don’t spill the hot chocolate!” Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, shielding the floor from the swaying drink in Alfred’s mug.

“Relax, darling. It’s my house! I don’t mind if I get a little hot chocolate on the floor,” Alfred grinned at Arthur, placing his arm around him on the couch.

Arthur sighed. They were practically complete opposites, yet Arthur couldn’t help falling in love with him more and more with each passing day, with every little quirk.

Arthur took a sip from the mug, letting the sensations of the rich chocolate consume him. Alfred had taken the liberty of putting whipped cream onto the hot chocolate in order to alleviate the heat in a mix of cool-warm senses, much to Arthur’s delight. This had not been the first time Alfred had made him hot chocolate (and frankly, there was a reason he had implied that he had wanted it again - Alfred made delicious hot chocolate).

Breathing in calmly, Arthur leaned onto Alfred’s chest, arms still around him. Alfred’s heartbeat was soft, the sweet eloquence hypnotising Arthur with each and every beat. Soon, Arthur felt fingers threading through his hair and petting at his head. He closed his eyes slowly, his breath soft. Neither had spoken any words, but it was peaceful. They felt… connected, nothing but the two of them in the world.

“I wish your freckles would show more.”

Arthur looked up at Alfred, still laying on his chest. “My freckles?”

“Yeah! They’re really cute,” Alfred poked a freckle on Arthur’s cheek, causing him to bat his hand away.

“You shut up. They’re just freckles.”

Alfred jutted his lower lip out, threading his thumb through one of Arthur’s erratic strings of hair on his head, “but they’re _cute_. And on you, it makes them a thousand times cuter!”

Arthur let a small chuckle loose in his throat, “oh, really?”

“Mhm. Besides. I’ve got a surprise for you~” Alfred sang.

“Is this the same surprise from before?” Arthur’s tone was a playful tired, yet filled with nothing but sempiternal affection.

“Hey! I can’t reveal that kind of stuff. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, darlin’,” Alfred ended his sentence with some sort of a southern drawl, the accent admittingly emitting a blush onto Arthur’s cheeks. “Now budge up, I’m gonna go get it for you.”

Alfred patted Arthur’s head a few times before nudging him off of his chest and walking off cheerfully into the other room.

Arthur couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to. Alfred wasn’t known for keeping a gift a secret; he had always revealed the gift before he would allow himself to. Of course, Arthur found the quirk absolutely endearing, nevertheless. He took another sip of his hot chocolate, leaving a thin layer of whipped cream to lay on his lip, licking it off subsequently.

Alfred must have been putting finishing touches on the surprise, it if was something physical at all, given the amount of time he was taking. Arthur had finished his hot chocolate, leaving his stomach full and lips warm. Placing the mug onto the table next to the couch, Arthur snuggled himself into the blanket that had fallen from his shoulders, tucking his beside him.

Not long after, Alfred had come running into the room, a goofy smile on his face. “I have my surprise!”

Arthur, in an attempt to hide his excitement, raised his eyebrows, “and?”

“Aw, how cute. Don’t even tell me you’re not excited to see what I have behind my back~,” Alfred’s grin kept still on his face, this time tilting up even higher, if such a thing were possible.

“Belt up and give me the gift, if it is even a gift at all,” Although his words said otherwise, Arthur’s tone was brimming with nothing but heartfelt affection.

“Patience, my dear Arthur,” Alfred joked, then became serious, “but… hey. I’m sorry if I’m not good at this, but I just wanted to give you something nice, okay? Promise me you’ll like it.”

“If it’s from you, I’m sure I will. Anything from you is a gift in itself.”

Alfred couldn’t deny the slight hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. He loved Arthur so much… How was he to be so lucky as to be _his_ ? They belonged to each other… The thought was surreal. “Well, here,” Alfred pushed forward a small piece of paper to Arthur, and, what was that Arthur detected? Was that _embarrassment_?

Arthur felt the thin and worn-out texture of the paper, noticing the multiple smudged rubber-marks underneath the words written on the paper. Alfred must had erased and written over the paper numerous times… Regaining himself, Arthur began, “what cur-”

“Don’t read it out loud!” Alfred shouted, a deep red blush on his face. More silently, he added, “it’s embarrassing… cos, you know… it is. Just read it in your head!”

Arthur rolled his eyes lovingly, beginning at the top again.

_what curious wonders await -_

_my heart, a running stallion;_

_these words, i attempt to cultivate,_

_how, ‘tis seemingly so_

_my heart is to stutter_

_yet to shine as a rainbow_

_‘tis not but Him,_

_to cause my heart to flutter so;_

_to what confer?_

_the days of bless_

_his soft caress -_

_these thoughts in my mind,_

_everso prominent,_

_sing a euphonious tune -_

_braiding together_

_in a redamanic impugn,_

_hypnotized by everything_

_he has to offer_

Arthur placed a hand over his face, absolutely astonished (had that been the right word to describe his feelings? He felt it went past the point of astonishment) at the romantic words scrawled onto this tiny sheet of paper. Did… Alfred write this? For _him_ ? He couldn’t deny the eloquent word choice was causing fluffy and gratifying turns in his stomach. He… Gosh, he loved Alfred so much. He loved him so, so much that words would do no justice to tell of the wonders this man did to his heart. His thoughts were jumbled into countless emotions, yet Alfred’s name continued to play in his mind, growing louder than all else. _Alfred, Alfred, Alfred_.

“Did… you write this?” Arthur could find no other words to describe the feelings running through his heart, so he decided to confirm that _his_ Alfred had written such beautiful words. _For him_ . _Alfred wrote this for him._

“I… uh… yeah! I mean… it took a while, but once I found the right words to use… my pencil started moving.”

“It’s… beautiful, Alfred. I can’t believe you wrote this for me,” Arthur’s tone was a hushed whisper, still entranced by the words written on the paper. _The words written for him._ _Alfred’s words._

“Wh- You really think so?’ Alfred’s eyes were wide, and Arthur almost wanted to punch him for thinking that he would not have liked the poetry.

“Yeah, I- It’s really well-done… I didn’t know you had the poet in you, love.”

“I… didn’t. I guess you just brought it out of me. My love for you, I mean.”

“You seem embarrassed and it’s quite cute, really,” Arthur thumbed over the page, turning his attention to the shy grin on Alfred’s face.

“I’m not embarrassed at all! I just.. I love you a lot.”

“I.. love you, too. For... eternity.”

“For eternity,” Alfred spoke the words softly, as if testing them on his lips, then repeated them clearly, “For eternity.”

“Alfred… this… is beautiful, though. I mean it,” Arthur’s eyes caught focus with Alfred’s, a sincere, unspoken trust drifting through the air between the two.

“Thank you,” Alfred’s voice was quiet, a change from his usual. He must have been touched by Arthur’s words… But… Truth be told, Arthur was unable to put his true thoughts into words, only into a simplified version.

Slowly, Arthur stood from the couch, catching Alfred’s lips in a soft kiss, holding his head from behind. He felt Alfred kiss back immediately, their lips moving against each other’s in a perfect mold, almost as if the two were meant to be together. Arthur’s heart fluttered lightly, letting himself be engulfed in nothing but _Alfred, Alfred, Alfred_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this with my girlfriend in mind. The poem I included had been a poem I had written for her (well, two poems merged into one), with the pronouns changed accordingly. We both fancy UsUk quite a bit... so... I only felt it necessary. So here~~. I hope you enjoyed this avalanche of fluff.


End file.
